


[Podfic]  Wishing it's real (and knowing it's not)

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>After a break-up, Mikey needs a pretend boyfriend to make the ex jealous. Ray's just the man for the job. </em> (not!fic)</p>
<p>Podfic of the story by ladyfoxxx and Pennyplainknits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Wishing it's real (and knowing it's not)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wishing it's real (and knowing it's not)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533212) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx), [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits). 



> From the author's notes: _This started off as not!fic and then grew some coherence along the way?_
> 
> Reader's notes at my journal post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/56266.html).

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Wishing%20it%27s%20real.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:45:21



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014082409.zip) | **Size:** 41 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014082408.zip) | **Size:** 13 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Wishing%20it%27s%20real.mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Wishing%20it%27s%20real%20\(and%20knowing%20it%27s%20not\).m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
